Brings Back
by hime kirika
Summary: Uchiha adalah clan yang memiliki tradisi aneh di dalamnya, Sasuke mau tak mau harus menerima tradisi tersebut di samping itu kisah cintanya bersama seorang gadis begitu runyam, di warnai cinta segi banyak dan persahabatan, namun bagaimana ketika Sasuke mengetahui bahwa gadis yang dicintainya ikut andil dalam cacatnya sang Ibu? akankah cintanya mengalahkan kebencian itu?


Hai minna-san.. author balik lagi nih. ini buat mengisi kekosongan waktu author publish fict baru lagi.. maaf kalau masih gaje. kalau ada yang berniat baca mohon tinggalkan reviewnya di kolom review yah. atas perhatiannya author ucapkan terima kasih, dan juga mohon maaf lahir bathin dan marhaban ya ramadhan..

* * *

**Brings back**

**by Hime Kirika**

**Naruto ya punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, Gaje, OOC mungkin, dan lain sebagainya.**

**If you don't like just leave..**

**happy reading..**

* * *

Seorang gadis bersurai pink tengah duduk memandangi jendela kaca yang menampilkan pemandangan hujan di luar kelasnya, suasana kelas ini begitu ribut, semua murid berlalu lalang, bekejar-kejaran, membentuk beberapa kubu dengan bahan gosip masing-masing, malah ada yang sibuk pacaran, tidur, dan salah satunya gadis ini. Masih memperhatikan hujan di luar sana.

"Sakura, apa yang menarik dari ribuan tetesan air langit itu..?" Tanya seorang gadis pirang panjang bersender di meja gadis yang di panggilnya tersebut melayangkan pandangan ke arah yang di perhatikan oleh Sakura.

"Bukan hujannya, tapi sesuatu di balik hujan itu, Ino." Kata Sakura masih memperhatikan hujan mengabaikan Ino yang tengah bersender di mejanya.

"Aku tidak melihat sesuatu di balik hujan itu, kecuali beberapa siswa yang berlari karena kebasahan." Ucap Ino semakin mempertajam penglihatannya di luar sana.

"Yah, dan sesuatu itu, sedang berdiri di antara mereka." Ucap Sakura tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada sesuatu yang di katakannya. Ino mulai merinding mendapati tingkah aneh sahabatnya, entah karena apa ia mulai merasakan hawa yang tak enak di sekelilingnya.

"Jidat, jangan menakutiku! Itu tidak lucu." Ucap Ino membentak Sakura serius, membuat beberapa teman yang berada cukup dekat dengan mereka segera melayangkan pandangan pada duo Ino-Sakura.

"Kau yang jangan menakutiku, _Pig_. Suaramu tidak lucu." Ucap Sakura mendengus menahan tawa, mendapat helaan nafas dari Ino setelahnya.

"Hhh, aku fikir kau serius tentang 'sesuatu' itu." Ucap Ino memandang Sakura khawatir, takut-takut kalau sahabatnya itu dapat melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata manusia normal.

"Yang bilang aku bercanda, siapa?" Tanya Sakura mengernyit heran. Ino dibuat tercengang oleh sakura, Ino memang pernah mendengar keluhan Sakura tentang makhluk halus dan sebagainya, namun Ino selalu mengabaikannya, maklum mengingat Sakura adalah pecinta cerita Hororr dan mistery, wajar saja kalau Ino masa bodoh dengan cerita sahabatnya itu.

"Sejak kapan kau aneh seperti ini..?" Tanya Ino segera menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk disamping Sakura.

"Sudah dari kecil." Jawab Sakura cuek, yang malah memperhatikan para sahabatnya memasuki kelas satu persatu.

"Dan kau baru menceritakannya sekarang?" Pekik Ino kesal pada Sakura yang memandang Ino bosan. bagaimana tidak kesal, hal sepenting ini malah disembunyikan Sakura dari Ino, yang notabene sahabat terdekat Sakura.

"Dan kau baru bertanya dan mendengarkannya Sekarang?" Tanya Sakura santai dan malas menatap Ino. Sakura bukannya tidak pernah bercerita, tapi Ino yang tidak pernah mendengarkannya dan juga mungkin menganggap cerita Sakura sebagai angin lalu.

"Maaf, aku fikir kau tidak serius mengatakannya." Jawab Ino bersalah pada Sakura..

"Sudahlah Ino, tak perlu sampai begitu kan..?" Tanya Sakura tersenyum singkat.

"Baik kalau begitu, apa yang sedang kau lihat itu..?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura yang kembali melayangkan pandangan pada 'sesuatu' di luar yang sedang hujan.

"Seperti makhluk halus, mungkin?" jawab Sakura ragu pada Ino yang tak percaya menatap Sakura.

"Astaga Sakura, kau..?" Ucap Ino terputus sambil memandang Sakura heran dan menunjuk wajah Sakura dengan kuku panjang dari jari telunjuknya.

"Ino, apa kau tau, Kau berlebihan.." Ucap Sakura acuh tak acuh pada Ino.

"Hhh, ya sudahlah jidat. Terserah padamu saja, tapi aku mohon jangan katakan padaku apa yang kau lihat, sekalipun mahkluk halus itu berwajah tampan mengalahkan Sai, kekasihku." Ucap Ino memohon pada Sakura yang di sambut kikik geli oleh Sakura, yang lamat-lamat menjadi tawa yang cukup menarik perhatian seluruh kelas tertuju lagi pada duo sahabat berisik ini.

"Ayolah jidat, kau tau aku takut." Ucap Ino lagi memelas pada Sakura yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya sehabis tertawa.

"Kau ini aneh _Pig._ Aku rasa pacarmu itu lebih menakutkan dari makhluk halus yang sering ku jumpai, bahkan lebih pucat. Kalau kau tidak mendeklarasikannya sebagai pacarmu waktu itu aku bersumpah aku sudah mengira dia adalah hantu yang mengikutimu.. pffhh" Ucap Sakura panjang lebar sambil menahan tawa pada Ino yang kini semakin cemberut dan menatap Sakura sebal. Ya iyalah sebal, siapa juga yang tak akan sebal jika kekasihmu di katakan makhluk halus oleh sahabat sejak kecilmu, dan lagi sahabatmu itu memiliki mata yang terang, tentu saja terang dalam arti berbeda.

"Maaf Ino, aku serius sekaligus bercanda." Ucap Sakura geli namun tak menutupi perasaan bersalahnya yang telah meledek pacar dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kau niat tidak sih minta maafnya?" Ucap Ino memandang Sakura masih sebal.

"Iya, iya.. _gomen ne.._ dan juga, aku punya kabar entah baik atau buruk bagimu. Sebenarnya aku sudah akan memberi taumu seminggu yang lalu tapi aku belum siap berpisah denganmu." Ucap Sakura yang awalnya tersenyum kini mengalihkan pandangan pada kaca jendela yang sedang di basahi oleh rintik-rintik hujan.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bertele-tele dan buat aku mengerti Sakura. Jika ini kabar buruk, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Ucap Ino serius membuat Sakura yang awalnya hanya menatapnya dari sudut matanya kini menatap Ino sepenuhnya. Kedua ekspresi dari duo sahabat ini sangat serius. Cukup lama terdiam dengan saling pandang, hingga akhirnya Sakura menghela nafas berat.

"Aku akan pindah minggu depan." Ucap Sakura yang menghindar dari tatapan Ino.

"Ke mana?" Sahut Ino biasa saja. Sakura mengernyitkan kening mendapati sahutan Ino yang terbilang cukup biasa, yah setidaknya Sakura membayangkan reaksi berlebihan Ino saat Ia akan menyampaikan berita perpisahan ini pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ke konoha. Kau tak apa-apa bila ku tinggal?" Tanya Sakura mengernyitkan kening heran mendapati sahabatnya yang malah tersenyum sumringah mendengar kabar pindah darinya.

"Tujuan kita sama, kenapa aku harus bersedih? Lagi pula aku bosan di kota yang selalu menangis ini, kota hujan, amegakure." Ucap Ino bahagia dan menatap malas pada hujan yang sedari malam kemarin tak kunjung berhenti hingga pagi ini.

"Maksudmu kau juga akan pindah? Tapi bagaimana bisa..?" Tanya Sakura terheran dengan kata-kata sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Ayahku membuka cabang _Yamanaka's flowers_ di konoha. Berhubung Deidara-_nii _sedang melanjutkan kuliah bisnis di konoha sekalian saja ayah memintaku untuk membantu _nii-san_ mengelola _Yamanaka's flowers _di sana." Ucap Ino senang ternyata pilihannya untuk pindah bertepatan dengan Sakura. Yah, Yamanaka Ino adalah anak dari pengusaha terkenal, selain bisnis perkantoran ayah Ino juga menjalankan bisnis keluarga yang berupa toko bunga.

"Dan kau akan meninggalkanku..? seandainya aku tidak pindah ke konoha bagaimana?" tanya Sakura kesal dan penuh selidik pada Ino, takut-takut kalau sahabatnya itu memang sudah berniat meninggalkannya.

"Hahahahaha, tapi tidak terjadi kan? Tawaran ayah ini sebenarnya sudah 5 bulan lalu, tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini nona cerewet, makanya aku menolak tawaran ayah, tapi bulan belakangan ini kau sering menanyakan kota konoha, aku sudah bisa memprediksikann mungkin kau akan pindah kesana." Ucap Ino tersenyum pada Sakura tulus.

"Heheheh, kau bisa menebaknya ternyata. Syukurlah aku tak harus berpisah denganmu, Ino jelek." Ucap Sakura memeletkan lidahnya dan menutup sebelah matanya mengejek Ino.

"Maaf saja, aku sudah sangat tau tentang sahabat merah muda norakku ini." Ucap Ino mencubit pipi chubby Sakura gemas, membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan dan memukul tangan Ino sampai terlepas dari kedua pipinya kemudian mereka tertawa bersama, hingga Ino kembali bertanya sesuatu tentang keheranannya pada Sakura.

"Tapi Saku, kau mau apa ke konoha? Sasori-_nii _ kan ada di suna, sedang ayah dan ibumu ada di sini, lalu kau mau apa ke konoha?" Tanya Ino heran pada Sakura yang masih sibuk tertawa kecil kemudian perlahan menjadi serius dan kembali menatap langit yang menangis.

"Untuk mengembalikan sesuatu." Ucapnya ambigu membuat Ino mengernyitkan kening tak mengerti. Sementara Sakura masih memandang hujan namun kali ini dengan tatapan sendu, bersama hujan yang semakin deras beserta mendung yang semakin menghitam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Konoha, di suatu cafetaria sekolah elit kini sedang ribut-ributnya, selain ribut dari kegilaan yang di timbulkan para _fan's girls _yang sedang memperhatikan para pangeran sekolah, juga terdapat keributan lain yang di sebabkan oleh Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oy TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Teriak pemuda _blonde_ jabrik ini, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Berisik! Dobe!" Ketus Uchiha Sasuke pangeran Sekolah _Konoha International Senior High School _menatap sahabat berisiknya itu kesal. Sedangkan Hyuuga Neji yang sedang bersama mereka hanya diam dan memperhatikan.

"_Gomen_, siapa suruh kau melamun terus. Aku heran, bagaimana bisa matamu tahan terus menatap langit yang kelewat terang itu begitu lama. 2 detik saja rasanya buta dengan cahaya matahari seterang itu." Ucap Naruto mengangkat alisnya tinggi menegur sahabat ravennya yang sedari tadi terus menatap langit yang cerah itu.

"Hn" sahut tak jelas dari Sasukelah yang menutup percakapan mereka. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendapat jawaban tak jelas Sasuke kembali acuh dan menyantap ramennya hingga tandas setengahnya.

"Ck, merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru yang mendekat ke meja Sasuke, Naruto dan Neji.

"Dari mana saja?" Tanya Neji pada Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menjadi pendengar setia pertengkaran Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Menerima telpon." Ucap Shikamaru malas dan mendudukkan dirinya di meja yang berbangku 4 orang ini. Sasuke menatapnya acuh, Naruto menatapnya penasaran, Neji menatapnya bingung.

"Ino menelpon, ia akan pindah kemari minggu depan." Ucap Shikamaru dengan helaan nafas berat, yang seakan mengerti tatapan para sahabatnya minus Sasuke yang masih acuh tak acuh menyeruput jus tomatnya.

"Oh, Ino yang itu kan? Sahabat kecilmu karena keluarga kalian memang bersahabat sejak kecil? Lalu kau sudah memberi taukannya pada Chouji? Dia pasti senang." Ucap Naruto bersemangat. Yah Naruto, Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru serta Chouji memang sudah bersama-sama sejak SD, namun Chouji sangat jarang berkumpul bersama mereka. Hanya saat-saat penting saja, misalnya pesta _Yakiniku._ Dasar chouji.

"Tidak perlu, aku yakin Ino sudah menelpon Chouji." Ucap Shikamaru kini beralih menatap Sasuke. Merasa di tatap Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada Shikamaru.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Bagaimana dengan perjodohan anehmu?" tanya Shikamaru yang sukses membuat Naruto dan Neji memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Masih belum selesai?" Tanya Neji kemudian pada Sasuke.

"Mau selesai bagaimana jika perjodohannya aneh begitu. Tak masuk akal." Ucap Naruto acuh malah menatap _death glare _Sasuke bosan, sudah biasa baginya di tatap seperti itu.

"Hn, aku juga tidak tau." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Bagi Neji dan Shikamaru yang memang jenius mungkin mengerti bahwa posisi Sasuke saat ini cukup membingungkan bagi Sasuke sendiri, sehingga Neji dan Shikamaru lebih memilih diam saja. Namun bagi Naruto yang tidak peka tentu saja dia tidak akan diam.

"Bah, kalau kau sendiri tidak tau bagaimana kau bisa hidup bahagia, yah setidaknya tanpa beban, lagi pula aku tidak mengerti alasan dari perjodohanmu yang kau katakan haruslah gadis yang spesial, kau tau spesial milikmu itu terlalu ambigu." Ucap Naruto serius menatap Sasuke yang diam saja memperhatikan Naruto.

Yah, Sasuke akui bahwa yang dikatakan Sahabatnya itu juga benar. Salahkan kakak tercintanya yang membeberkan berita perjodohannya pada para sahabatnya tersebut. Saat di tanya Sasuke hanya bilang bahwa harus gadis yang spesial, tentu saja bagi para sahahabatnya mungkin berfikir bahwa spesial yang di maksud adalah gadis terpilih bak putri raja yang beruntung dapat bersanding dengan penerus keturunan Uchiha, namun bagi Naruto yang sudah sangat tau tentang Sasuke terlalu aneh baginya menerima alasan spesial tersebut. Naruto bahkan sampai mencetuskan ide gila pada Sasuke untuk meminang seorang model namun di jawab lagi-lagi dengan kata andalan Sasuke, sehingga Naruto mengerti ada sesuatu yang lain di balik kata spesial itu.

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Sasuke kemudian berlalu meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang menatap Sasuke prihatin.

_'Gadis spesialkah? Lebih mirip gadis aneh menurutku, selain Uchiha siapa lagi yang memiliki kemampuan terkutuk ini? Jika pun ada aku turut berduka baginya'_

Bathin Sasuke kembali ke kelas berjalan dengan wajah yang datar-datar saja di sertai dengan teriakan gaje dari para penggemar yang di lewatinya.

* * *

**TBC~~**

Marhaban ya ramadhan..

mohon maaf lahir bathin bagi pembaca sekalian sekiranya author punya salah-salah kata.. maafin yah..

akhir kata, see ya..


End file.
